


Alien's Eye View

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Alpha Centauri thinking when he first saw the Doctor had returned to Peladon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien's Eye View

It was him. Oh, it had been so long, so much had changed since the last time he had come to Peladon. Yet he was the same. Tall and confident, with the bright wires of fiber on his dome that humanoids called "hair."

Alpha Centauri's eye roved over him. There was so much to say, so much to ask. There had been such confusion the last time after he left, when the female human had arrived claiming to be the Earth Ambassador.

So much good work that would have come unraveled if he had been discredited. The female's authentication had been accurate. And it was only afterward that Centauri realized they never had _seen_ the Doctor's documentation.

Centauri had dug deep into the Federation's database, looking for any mention of the Doctor, anything to prove he had had the authority to do the things he had done, to maintain what they had won, and to assuage his own guilt for not having supported the Doctor more fully.

What he found was enough to widen his eye. The Doctor, all up and down history, throughout all the worlds of the Federation. A mysterious figure, one who arrived, helped, and disappeared.

A problem solver, with no authority but his own.

But with wisdom. And care.

With firmness of decision, Alpha delved into the computer and used the byzantine mind of his race to create an authority of shadows, the _semblance_ of documentation. Authentications lost, reports misfiled, departments each believing the others had the information.

And now times were desperate again. And he was back.

"Tell me, Ambassador, has he any official rank or position within the Federation?"

"The Doctor's position is unique."

"Then you can produce his official Federation identity record."

"Well, as a matter of fact, he seems to be untraceable at the moment..."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
